Dream Come True
by deign12
Summary: I managed to salvage this story on the other website I found. It was a gift to me on my birthday and I liked it so much that I'll share it with you guys. To anyone who reads this, please do take the time to visit my profile. Any reviews are appreciated. Anyway, smut fic. 'Nuff said.


Latios groaned quietly as he felt his member exit its sheath. He resisted the temptation to stroke it, wanting to remain as silent as possible. He bit his lip, gripping the branches of the tree he was perched in. He closed his eyes and asked himself for the hundredth time, what he did to deserve this torture.

He had fallen asleep an hour ago, and had awoken to what was now going to be his downfall. He mentally cursed the gods, for it was they who caused his current torment. Cresselia, the Lunar Pokemon, had always been a member of many of his fantasies. Latias, though she was like a sibling to him, he couldn't help but be attracted to her obvious femininity. He could barely control himself now, as they were both right in front of him, in the open, kissing, none the less!

Latios had awoken before this, when only simple chatter was being shared, but he was forced to watch as it unfolded into the horribly arousing scene he couldn't look away from. Many times he had tried to convince himself that he could turn and fly off and simply act as if it had never happened, but his body was rigid. Even his eyes were locked on to the beautiful fems.

As he continued to watch, his own fantasies began to take root in his mind. He imagined them moving past simple foreplay, rubbing against each other with vigor born from lust. He heard their moans, each one sending a powerful wave of pleasure through him, feeling every grind of their hips as if they were his own actions. Lost in thought, he began to rub his now throbbing erection. The smell of sex was disorienting, but he couldn't tell if it was his work, or his imagination's. His delusions became more complex. Toys became involved, Cresselia thrusting them forcibly into Latias, and Latias returning the favor. The toys began to take shape. Cresselia's was blue, and fairly long. It was also studded. Latias' was black, straight, sleek, and plain, just how they liked it.

With each psychic push there was a small splashing sound of fluids being spilled. The wordless moans became defined screams of each other's names. Latios was pounding furiously at his erection now, uncaring if he was heard. In his mind the moans became his name.

"Latios! Latios! Damn it." Cried Cresselia.

"Oh my Arceus, Latios!" Shouted Latias.

Hearing it was enough to push him over the edge. Heavy spurts of cum shot into the tree, landing on branches with a soft splash. Several drops fell to the forest floor. Latios sighed and opened his eyes, not realizing he had shut them. He relaxed against the trunk of the tree, contented.

"Latios, what the fuck?!" Latios jumped and fell out of the tree, temporarily forgetting he could fly in his surprise. He looked up at a very angry, and blushing, Latias. He could see a smear of his cum across her nose. Behind her he saw Cresselia, looking more confused than anything. Latios slowly lifted himself up, floating mere inches off the ground, hanging his head in shame. He decided to act before he got a verbal beating.

"Latias, I'm sorry. I never intended to insult you in any way. I'm sorry you caught me doing... that, but I really couldn't help myself. You are one of the most beautiful creatures I have ever met, and I would never want you to be angry with me." He stopped and turned to leave, but when he looked up, he nearly fell back down.

Latias was on her back, floating slightly, with Cresselia above her. Cresselia was licking his cum off Latias' face. Latios could hear her light moans. Latias had an even darker blush, but was smiling. Latios was stunned by what he saw, too stunned to hide his member, which was growing yet again. He couldn't believe that a fantasy, something he thought would never happen, was unfolding before his eyes. Latias had her eyes closed as Cresselia cleaned the last of the cum, opening them only to be greeted by Latios' growing problem. She floated closer to him.

"You know Latios, you really need to be less shy." Latios tried to protest, but was silenced by a kiss. He was caught mid-word, allowing Latias easy access, but he quickly retaliated. They battled for nearly a minute, neither of them letting up. Latios was confident he could win, but had his breath taken away by a sudden wave of pleasure down below. He broke the kiss and looked down. Cresselia was slightly to his right, sticking her head between him and Latias. He shivered as she ran her tongue up his length again. While he was distracted, Latias tackled him, this time pushing him back against the tree he had fallen from. She used psychic to hold him down and lowered herself to assist Cresselia.

His red shaft pulsed as the duo swirled around him. Eventually, they began to take turns with him. Cresselia would take his full length, as Latias would gently suckle his cubes. Loud slurping filled the once calm clearing. The two switched, allowing Latios only a brief reprieve to catch his breath. They attacked his cock, trying their very 'hardest' to pull forth their sweet prize. Latios began to sweat, his perspiration forced out under the strain of holding back his mounting orgasm. He bit his lip, trying to last just a few more seconds. As the strain became greater he tasted blood. Latias moaned into his staff when jets of warm cum shot into her mouth. Latios stopped himself from moaning and laid back to ride through his climactic high. Latias could only continue to swallow for so long, astonished by the large load Latios produced. When she pulled back to breath, Cresselia took her chance. She lunged in front of Latias, seizing the cock in her own lips. She sucked it hard, drawing yet more cum from the lucky male. When it finally stopped flowing she pulled back with a grin, a small drop of white sliding down her chin. Both girls giggled down at the nearly unconscious Latios.

Latios was enjoying this moment. The amount of pleasure he had experienced had nearly driven him unconscious, but he didn't mind. The physical aftershock of it kept him in a state of mental limbo. Unable to focus, his mind began to drift between images of his previous act, and what he wanted to do to the two females that made themselves available to him. The haze he was stuck in nearly didn't release him when he felt his groin stirring yet again. Still less than focused he looked up. He was immediately shaken back to life.

The two psychic beauties were hovering on top of his stiffness. His meat was sandwiched between a pair of lips, and not those of the mouth. Those lips were occupied, locked in a tongue swirling embrace. Cresselia and Latias floated up and down on Latios, grinding their hips against him and each other. Latios sighed at the strange, but not distasteful, feeling. The fluids flowing from the fem's holes made him slick, and with each grind from the pair a small splashing sound could be heard. Lost in the moment, Latios began to buck his hips, matching the slow pace Cresselia and Latias had set. In response, Cresselia began kissing Latias more vigorously, working her way down her long neck when she broke the kiss to moan. Cresselia was getting close, evident when she began grinding ever harder on the cock between her and Latias, who couldn't resist doing the same. The sudden increase in pressure brought Latios closer to climax as well, making him push up harder as he neared. Each time their hips met, fluids were splashed across the ground, landing in small puddles. Latios was soaked in liquids that were not his own, slight differences in color being the only indication.

Cresselia was first to reach her limit, splashing her cum across herself and Latios with her continued effort. Latias followed shortly after, overexcited by Cresselia's screams of ecstasy. She thrust her hips forward in her orgasm, forcing Cresselia back. When she dropped she was directly over Latios. She screamed as she was penetrated mid-climax. Latios jolted up at the unfamiliar tightness, but didn't object as his third orgasm hit him. Latias could feel his thick shots of cum coating her walls, painting the soft, pink tissue white. As she came down she was unable to hold herself up, collapsing in a gasping heap on Latios' chest. The fluids that had collected there scattered with a soft 'plop.'

As she regained some of her senses, Latias smiled up at Latios. She wiggled her hips slightly and grinned wider.

"It seems you're still quite hard, even after all that." Latias smirked, but yelped as she was lifted off of Latios. Cresselia was under her, holding her with psychic.

"Oh no, missy, It's my turn; you can have what's left." Latios didn't like the sound of that, but grinned none the less. Cresselia floated towards him slowly, glowing in her anticipation. She stopped with her opening above him, teasing his head, barely touching him. Latios shivered with pleasure and bucked his hips. Cresselia grinned and lowered herself slowly, taking in each inch carefully. Again Latios felt the temptation to thrust upwards, but resisted. Cresselia sighed as she lifted off of him. She looked between their bodies and smiled. Latios looked as well to see his hard on dripping with Cresselia's liquids. She gave him a wink and floated away, resting on her stomach. Her vagina leaked yet more fluids, but, judging by her actions, Latios knew what she really wanted.

"Come on, Latios," She taunted, "Give this ass all you've got." Latios didn't hesitate to oblige. He quickly positioned himself behind Cresselia, waiting before taking the plunge. He rubbed himself into her folds again, thoroughly coating his member in her juices. He then rested his tip at her puckered entrance and paused, looking to Cresselia. She gave him a nod of reassurance and he didn't wait another second. With a light thrust he had entrance to her second hole. He groaned as he sunk himself further into the inadequate space. Cresselia flinched as he entered, but quickly adjusted and began to truly enjoy the experience. When Latios had reached his hilt he began the slow process of pulling out. Cresselia's second hole pulled at him, wanting him deeper, but he resisted and continued to bring himself farther out. A mere inch from being freed, he slammed back into Cresselia, hitting her with the sound of slapping of wet leather. As his hips got into a comfortable rhythm, the sound filled the forest, alerting every pokemon to the actions taking place. Alongside the constant slapping were Latios' grunts. Each thrust pulled at him, giving him more pleasure than he had felt in a long time. He gripped at her buttocks, using them push himself in harder. Cresselia did her best to meet his violent thrusts with some of her own. She rocked against him in each pound, splashing her lubricant into the air.

As time wore on, Latios sacrificed power for speed. He began pushing in at a rate born of his jet-like species. Cresselia gave up trying to match him and laid against the ground, not minding in the least as her nose was driven into the dirt. Latios pushed frantically trying to find that last boost to tip the balance. He found it as Latias, nearly forgotten in the frenzy, appeared before him, kissing him fiercely. The shock sent him into his fourth climax. Cresselia felt the globs of seed fill her tail-hole, the feeling of being full of hot spunk was too much and her own juices, unheeded, landed on the ground, pooling into a large puddle. She immediately fell asleep, the force of Latios beyond what she could handle.

Latios, nearly forced out of Cresselia by Latias, slowly removed himself, shuddering as he was pulled a last few times, finally coming free with a small pop. He closed his eyes and lay back against the wet grass with a moan of contentment, happy with the day's events.

"And, what the Hell do you think you're doing?" He opened his eyes crack to see Latias' mischievous smile. "Just one more time? Gently?" She pleaded. With a sigh, Latios nodded. He floated up and grabbed Latias under her arms. Carefully, he carried her back to the tree. Understanding, Latias pressed herself to the smooth bark. Latios kissed her passionately, pushing his body against hers. Any softness he had left was gone. With light push he had entrance. He kept the pace slow and gentle, exactly how she had asked. They both moaned their feelings, savoring the soft grind of there flesh against one another. The tree behind Latias scratched into her back, but she didn't mind, finding any feeling pleasurable. Her senses were a live with Latios. She had not a care in the world, except for him. Latios had to forcibly remind himself to keep it slow, constantly wanting to pick up his pace, but he composed himself for her. The slow rock of his hips became almost meditative. He found it relaxing, much less needy and much more loving. Their climaxes didn't rise in violent moments where the result was all that mattered, but came slowly, prolonged by the closeness the pair savored. When they did come, they were equally gentle. Latios and Latias came together, kissing passionately and moaning into each others mouth. They came down slowly, but wonderfully. Neither was exhausted, yet both lay down to sleep, only a few feet from Cresselia. Latias hugged Latios tight.

"I love you Latios, and you're a wonderful fuck as a bonus." Latios laughed.

"I've always loved you Latias. I want you to know that. Today has been the best day of my life." He breathed, nearly falling asleep.

"Yeah," Latias agreed, "It really is too bad this was all a dream." Latios shot up, his exhaustion completely forgotten.

"What?!" Latias hurriedly calmed him.

"Kidding, kidding! Arceus, you sure do over-react a lot." She said puzzled. Latios sighed and lay back down, already falling back asleep.

"You know what? Fuck you." Latias giggled.

"A little late for that." Latios fell asleep with laughter in his ears, and an angel in his arms.


End file.
